The Great Danmaku Crusade! ~ A Mysterious Bout of Mystical Danmaku
The Great Danmaku Crusade! ~ A Mysterious Bout of Mystical Danmaku is a fighting game for the PlayStation 4, Xbox ONE, Nintendo Switch, PC and the Arcades, made by Lunarian Jade Studios (the company who was liscenced to make the game), ZUN, JynX, Kadokawa (and Mine Yoshizaki), Nintendo, Manjuu Co. Ltd., Yongshi Co. Ltd., Yostar Inc., Studio Trigger, Amusement Makers, Capcom and Sega. The game is meant to have more of a focus on story, but it is still a fighting game, so it will play like one. The game itself can either be 2.5D or 3D, with players being able to choose what style the game is ran in, though this is set to 2.5D by default. Storyline A mysterious voice speaks out, about four beings who have the power to keep each universe separate. Then, four shadowy figures are shown. Each one makes a pact to keep the boundaries of their universes completely separate from each other. This created a magical seal which prevented the boundaries from crossing over into each other. However, they knew that their pact would not last forever, and about 150 years later, this seal is about to be broken. In Gensokyo, Reimu Hakurei and Marisa Kirisame are preparing for the yearly Tanabata festival at the Hakurei Shrine, speaking about what they will be wishing for. Marisa says that she'd be wishing for a new and improved Mini-Hakkero, which she proclaims will "enhance her magical abilities tenfold!", while Reimu just wants another peaceful year, saying that she's too exhausted after her trip in the Land of Back Doors. The two write their wishes on the banners, and Marisa puts hers on the tree near them, pressuring Reimu to do the same. Reimu agrees, and goes to do so, but then Kasen Ibaraki arrives, with a worried look on her face. Kasen gets their attention, and the two stop what they are doing, as Kasen tells them the news. Apparently, a portal spawned, and a man with a red hat, a teenager with an eye on his hat, and a yellow catgirl all popped out, and urges Reimu and Marisa to come to the Human Village to investigate the portals. Once they get there, they see another portal, and this time, a Fennec Fox-looking girl and a Raccoon-looking girl popped out. The two got up, and asked where they were. Kasen explains what is going on, and where they are. They thank her, and then started to look for someone. Once they were gone, Kasen theorizes that the seal that Yukari placed on the barrier 150 years ago must be failing, and that soon Gensokyo would get swarmed by people from different universes unless the barrier is sealed again. She tells Reimu and Marisa to go to Yukari, and try to discover what caused the barrier to weaken, thus leading into the first Story Mode scenario. Gameplay The game is a fighting game, so naturally this means that it would play like one as well. Each character has six buttons to work with: Two are dedicated to kicking and punching. Another button has different functions based on who you're playing as, and what your state is, if you're idle, it will summon that character's assist if they have one, or it otherwise will be a special attack using an item, or in other cases it is simply another Danmaku attack, if you're jumping, it acts as a third Danmaku attack, if you're crouching, it acts as an alternate block, and if you're walking forwards, it acts like a grab. Two more buttons are dedicated to Danmaku attacks, one being a standard Danmaku attack and the second being a specialized Danmaku attack that's specifically tailored to the fighter. The last button casts the character's spell cards, and combing it with the special Danmaku attack button will activate their last word. Blocking works by going backwards while you get hit. Taunting works by pressing both regular attack buttons at once. Each of the Main Character groups (The non-guest characters) all have special gimmicks to them to diversify the characters: The Touhou Characters have a Phantasm Meter, which when filled temporarily cuts the cost of any Danmaku attack or Spell Card in half and makes them deal more damage, the Len'en characters can fill up a Thrill meter (straight from the fourth Len'en Game) by grazing bullets which act as extra energy for Danmaku, the Nintendo Characters can power up using a Smash Orb which allows them to temporarily use Danmaku without wasting energy, though it can be stolen by non-Nintendo characters as well to power them as well, Kemono Friends Characters have a special attack called a Wild Release instead of a Special Danmaku Attack (inspired by Kemono Friends Fight!, StudioS's doujin Kemono Friends fighting game), and Azur Lane Characters have torpedos instead of a kick, and also leaves a trail of water when they are moving, which hurts some characters except Azur Lane characters or other characters who are associated with water, like Nitori, Jinmengyo and Kinshachi. For bird characters from Kemono Friends, jumping up and then pressing up again will cause them to fly. Characters Playable characters Touhou Characters * Reimu Hakurei * Marisa Kirisame * Patchouli Knowledge * Sakuya Izayoi * Alice Margatroid * Youmu Konpaku * Yukari Yakumo * Keine Kamishirasawa * Reisen Udongein Inaba * Fujiwara no Mokou * Aya Shameimaru * Yuuka Kazami * Komachi Onozuka * Nitori Kawashiro * Momiji Inubashiri * Sanae Kochiya * Iku Nagae * Tenshi Hinanawi * Yuugi Hoshiguma * Utsuho Reiuji * Koishi Komeiji * Nazrin * Ichirin Kumoi * Minamitsu Murasa * Byakuren Hijiri * Kasen Ibaraki * Kyouko Kasodani * Mononobe no Futo * Toyosatomimi no Miko * Mamizou Futatsuiwa * Hata no Kokoro * Sekibanki * Kagerou Imaizumi * Shinmyoumaru Sukuna * Sumireko Usami * Doremy Sweet * Sagume Kishin * Junko * Joon Yorigami * Shion Yorigami * Aunn Komano * Satono Nishida and Mai Teireida * Okina Matara * Konngara * Mima * Yumemi Okazaki * Yuki * Yumeko Len'en Characters * Yabusame Houlen * Tsubakura Enraku * Kuroji Sitodo * Wilheim von Clausewitz Halcyon HISUIMARU (Clause) * Tsurubami Senri * Sukune Katano * Adagumo no Yaorochi * Adagumo no Saragimaru * Sese Kitsugai * Fujiwara no Iyozane * Taira no Fumikado * Shion * Tenkai Zuifeng * Kujiru Kesa * Kunimitsu Ooya * Kaoru Kashiwagi * Garaiya Ogata * Fujiwara no Shirogane no Sanra * Ooama no Ake no Mitori * Taira no Chouki * Suzumi Kuzu * Xeno a * Haiji Senri * Rei-kun Nintendo Characters Nearly all of these characters are absent in the PlayStation 4 and Xbox ONE releases, except for Pokemon Trainer Red. * Mario * Luigi * Waluigi * Dr. Mario * Link * Pokémon Trainer Red * Pokémon Trainer Gold * Pokémon Trainer Brendan Kemono Friends Characters * Serval * Kaban * Raccoon (Arai-san) * Fennec * Fossa * King Cobra * Okapi * Jaguar * Tsuchinoko * Black-Tailed Prairie Dog * Lion * Moose * White Rhino * Shoebill * Ezo Red Fox * Gray Wolf * African Wild Dog * Brown Bear * Hokkaido Wolf * Honey Badger * Pronghorn * Jinmengyo * Kinshachi * Arctic Wolf * Coyote * Binturong * Black-Backed Jackal * Japanese Cormorant * Bat-Eared Fox * Quagga * Baikal Seal * White-Eared Opossum * Collared Peccary * Sable Antelope * Jaguarundi * Père-David's Deer * Aardwolf * Caracal * Cerberus * Greater Honeyguide * Oinari-sama * Red Fox * Spotted Hyena Azur Lane Characters * Nagato * Shigure * Yuudachi * Fubuki * Uzuki * Akagi * Fu Shun * Yukikaze * Mutsu * Urakaze * Isokaze * Sendai * Kamikaze * I-19 * Kawakaze * Furutaka * Asashio * Ooshio * Arashio * Yamashiro * Hobby * Kalk Moemon Characters Most Moemon Designs are labeled with Mega Moemon Fire Red and/or the Fire Red Moemon Revival Project. These are intended to show where the design used for the Moemon is used. * Pinsir (Fire Red Moemon Revival Project, Mega Moemon Fire Red) * Sandslash (Fire Red Moemon Revival Project, Mega Moemon Fire Red) * Mightyena (Mega Moemon Fire Red) * Cubone (Fire Red Moemon Revival Project, Mega Moemon Fire Red) * Vulpix (Fire Red Moemon Revival Project, Mega Moemon Fire Red) * Gengar (Fire Red Moemon Revival Project, Mega Moemon Fire Red) * Ivysaur (Fire Red Moemon Revival Project, Mega Moemon Fire Red) * Squirtle (Fire Red Moemon Revival Project, Mega Moemon Fire Red) * Charizard (Fire Red Moemon Revival Project, Mega Moemon Fire Red) (Originally Carol/Kyaruro from the "Pocket Princesses" Doujin) * Nidoqueen (Fire Red Moemon Revival Project, Mega Moemon Fire Red) * Horsea (Mega Moemon Fire Red) * Starmie (Fire Red Moemon Revival Project) * Mewtwo (Fire Red Moemon Revival Project) * Typhlosion (Fire Red Moemon Revival Project, Mega Moemon Fire Red) * Remoraid (Fire Red Moemon Revival Project, Mega Moemon Fire Red) (Actual name is Reiko) * Tyranitar (Fire Red Moemon Revival Project, Mega Moemon Fire Red) * Feebas (Fire Red Moemon Revival Project) * Grumpig (Fire Red Moemon Revival Project) * Salamence (Fire Red Moemon Revival Project) * Metagross (Fire Red Moemon Revival Project) * Gastrodon (Aozane version) * Arceus (Aozane version) * Blastoise (Fire Red Moemon Revival Project, Mega Moemon Fire Red) Uma Musume Characters * Agnes Digital * Shinko Windy * Matikanefukukitaru * Hishi Amazon * Ines Fujin * Manhattan Cafe * Mihono Bourbon * Narita Brian * Rice Shower * Symboli Rudolph * Tamamo Cross * Winning Ticket Guest Characters * Ryu (Street Fighter) * Mega Man * Proto Man * Bass * Sonic the Hedgehog * Tails the Fox * Knuckles the Echidna * Ray the Flying Squirrel * Mighty the Armadillo * VIVIT (Seihou) * G41 (Girls' Frontline) * Inugami (Youkai Hyakki-tan) * Ryuko Matoi (Kill la Kill) * Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizzare Adventure) * Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizzare Adventure) * Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) * Vinny Pizzapasta (Vinesauce) * Joel (Vinesauce) * Red (Twitch Plays Pokémon Red) * AJ (Twitch Plays Pokémon Crystal) * Napoleon (Twitch Plays Pokémon Platinum) * Arty Haze (Twitch Plays Pokémon Omega Ruby) * Platelet (Cells at Work) * Tamamo no Mae (fate Series) * Nyaruko (Haiyore! Nyaruko-san) (Requires a code to unlock in non-Japanese versions) * Stuart Ashen (Youtube) (Exclusive to the British Version, Obtainable as DLC in all other regions for completing the "The PlayMobil Christmas Apocalypse: Prevent the Rise of the Grass Masks!" event) DLC Characters These characters require you to clear DLC events to be able to use in-game. The specific DLC events will be mentioned next to the character's name. * Mitama Magahara (New Years Day event) * Kisaragi (Azur Lane) (New Years Day event) * Red Kangaroo (Australia Day event, Australian version only) * Silky Anteater (Hinamatsuri event, Japanese version only, available as regular DLC elsewhere) * Thomson's Gazelle (Valentines event) * European Hare (Easter event, for Nintendo Switch, PS4 and PC only) * Mountain Hare (Easter event, for Xbox ONE, Arcade and PC only) * Chun Li (Chinese New Year event, Eastern Asian versions only) * Caddicarus (Queen's Birthday event, for nations who celebrate it) * Hieda no Akyuu (Tanabata event, Japanese version only, available as regular DLC elsewhere) * Bald Eagle (4th of July event, American version only) * Guile (4th of July event, American version only) * Saiga (Setsubun event, Japanese version only, available as regular DLC elsewhere) * Hilgendorf's Tube-nosed Bat (Halloween event, only in the Nintendo Switch, Xbox ONE and PC versions) * Flandre Scarlet (Halloween event, only in the PS4, Arcades and PC versions) * Reindeer (Christmas event) * Noelle (2018 Christmas event) * Kris (2018 Christmas event) * I-19 (Kantai Collection) (Summer Solstice event) * Ro-500 (Kantai Collection) (Summer Solstice event) * Letty Whiterock (Winter Solstice event) * Angry Video Game Nerd (The Nerd Joins the Danmaku Bout event) * Chef Excellence (Excellence that Speaks Louder than Danmaku event, British Version only) * Madotsuki (Yume Nikki) (Danmaku of the World of Dreams event) * Urotsuki (Yume 2kki) (Danmaku of the World of Dreams event) * Sabitsuki (.flow) (Danmaku of the World of Dreams event) * Kaguya Houraisan (The Moon Rising in the Scarlet Sky event) * Sadeki Tajiri (Legend of the Four Kings x The Great Danmaku Crusade!) (Original Character) * Kenji Ojuu (Legend of the Four Kings x The Great Danmaku Crusade!) (Original Character) * Chiwase Itsuba (Legend of the Four Kings x The Great Danmaku Crusade!) (Original Character) * Kyoko Fumigaki (Legend of the Four Kings x The Great Danmaku Crusade!) (Original Character) * Hibaru Kokutenshi (Rise of the Wall Street Bird event) * Hooaka Sitodo (Challenge the Air Master Hooaka Sitodo! event) * Arctic Fox (The Fox Girl Aiming for Absolute Zero! event) * Konoha (Arcana Heart) (The Duel Between Magical Dog Girls: Who Will Win? event) * Nazuna Inuwaka (Arcana Heart) (The Duel Between Magical Dog Girls: Who Will Win? event) * Akane Inuwaka (Arcana Heart) (The Duel Between Magical Dog Girls: Who Will Win? event) * Pokémon Trainer Blue (Red's Mysterious Pokémon League Challenge event, only for Nintendo Switch, PC and Arcades) * Tenma Suitokuin (Attack of the Great Tengu! VS. Tenma Suitokuin event) * Phelan Porteous (Youtube) (The Many Deaths of Phelous event, American and Canadian versions only) * Mana Tatsumiya (Mahou Sensei Negima!?) (A Formidable Fight of Magic event) * Setsuna Sakurazaki (Mahou Sensei Negima!?) (A Formidable Fight of Magic event) * Shimakaze (Kantai Collection) (The Speedster of the Seven Seas Makes her Mark! event) * Alpaca Suri (The Battle for the Japari Cafe's Tea! VS. Tea Fiend Kongou! event) * Kongou (Kantai Collection) (The Battle for the Japari Cafe's Tea! VS. Tea Fiend Kongou! event) * Yuudachi (Kai ni) (Kantai Collection) (The Battle of Woman and Beast! Double Solomon Nightmare! event) * Pokémon Trainer Hilbert (The Battle of Truth and Ideals ~ VS. the Trainer of Truth and Ideals event) * Nya-tan (Etotama: Eto-tamashii) (The Cat and Dog Girls of the Chinese Zodiac ~ Become the Best Eto-musume! event) * Inu-tan (Etotama: Eto-tamashii) (The Cat and Dog Girls of the Chinese Zodiac ~ Become the Best Eto-musume! event) * Pokémon Trainer Red (Classic Version) (A Glitch in the Timeline ~ VS. Missingno event) * JonTron (A Trip into Flexworld ~ VS. Phil Swift event) * Phil Swift (A Trip into Flexworld ~ VS. Phil Swift event) * Zossie (A Rift Deep into Ultra Space - The Ultra Girl! event) * Elio (Sun) (A Rift Deep into Ultra Space - The Ultra Girl! event) * Lance (Lance VS Team Rocket - Dragon Master of Light event) * Aoooo (The Wolfgirl who Hears Voices - Maybe She's a Little Bit Crazy? event) * Klink (Moemon) (A Little Door into Phantasm - Gearbox Days of a Magical Wonderland event) * Amaterasu (Praise the Wolf of the Sun! - Densetsu Okami Girl event) * Muse (Seihou) (TBA event) Story Mode Scenarios Story Mode is split into four acts: The "Beginning of a New Incident" Arc, The "The Rising Mysteries of Yakumo Yukari" Arc, The "Beginning of the End ~ Total Universal Clash" Arc and "We Shall End the Incident! Hakurei Maiden's Promise" Arc. These Arcs contain the different Story Mode Scenarios. Due to these scenarios occurring during the different arcs, each scenario can be placed on a timeline, from Reimu's first Story Mode Scenario to the final battle against Okina Matara. This timeline will be made later, as the Story Mode transcriptions are made. * Reimu Hakurei * Marisa Kirisame * Patchouli Knowledge * Sakuya Izayoi * Alice Margatroid * Youmu Konpaku * Yukari Yakumo * Keine Kamishirasawa * Reisen Udongein Inaba * Fujiwara no Mokou * Aya Shameimaru * Yuuka Kazami * Komachi Onozuka * Nitori Kawashiro * Momiji Inubashiri * Sanae Kochiya * Iku Nagae * Tenshi Hinanawi * Yuugi Hoshiguma * Utsuho Reiuji * Koishi Komeiji * Nazrin * Ichirin Kumoi * Minamitsu Murasa * Byakuren Hijiri * Kasen Ibaraki * Kyouko Kasodani * Mononobe no Futo * Toyosatomimi no Miko * Mamizou Futatsuiwa * Hata no Kokoro * Sekibanki * Kagerou Imaizumi * Shinmyoumaru Sukuna * Sumireko Usami * Doremy Sweet * Sagume Kishin * Junko * Joon Yorigami * Shion Yorigami * Aunn Komano * Satono Nishida and Mai Teireida * Okina Matara * Konngara * Mima * Yumemi Okazaki * Yuki * Yumeko * Yabusame Houlen * Tsubakura Enraku * Kuroji Sitodo * Wilheim von Clausewitz Halcyon HISUIMARU (Clause) * Tsurubami Senri * Sukune Katano * Adagumo no Yaorochi * Adagumo no Saragimaru * Sese Kitsugai * Fujiwara no Iyozane * Taira no Fumikado * Shion * Tenkai Zuifeng * Kujiru Kesa * Kunimitsu Ooya * Kaoru Kashiwagi * Garaiya Ogata * Fujiwara no Shirogane no Sanra * Ooama no Ake no Mitori * Taira no Chouki * Suzumi Kuzu * Xeno a * Haiji Senri * Rei-kun * Mario * Luigi * Waluigi * Dr. Mario * Link * Pokemon Trainer Red * Pokemon Trainer Gold * Pokemon Trainer Brendan * Serval * Kaban * Raccoon (Arai-san) * Fennec * Fossa * King Cobra * Okapi * Jaguar * Tsuchinoko * Black-Tailed Prairie Dog * Lion * Moose * White Rhino * Shoebill * Ezo Red Fox * Gray Wolf * African Wild Dog * Brown Bear * Hokkaido Wolf * Honey Badger * Pronghorn * Jinmengyo * Kinshachi * Arctic Wolf * Coyote * Binturong * Black-Backed Jackal * Japanese Cormorant * Bat-Eared Fox * Quagga * Baikal Seal * White-Eared Opossum * Collared Peccary * Sable Antelope * Jaguarundi * Père-David's Deer * Aardwolf * Caracal * Cerberus * Greater Honeyguide * Oinari-sama * Red Fox * Spotted Hyena * Nagato * Shigure * Yuudachi * Fubuki * Uzuki * Akagi * Fu Shun * Yukikaze * Mutsu * Urakaze * Isokaze * Sendai * Kamikaze * I-19 * Kawakaze * Furutaka * Asashio * Ooshio * Arashio * Yamashiro * Hobby * Kalk * Pinsir * Sandslash * Mightyena * Cubone * Vulpix * Gengar * Ivysaur * Squirtle * Charizard * Nidoqueen * Horsea * Starmie * Mewtwo * Typhlosion * Remoraid * Tyranitar * Feebas * Grumpig * Salamence * Metagross * Gastrodon * Arceus * Blastoise * Agnes Digital * Shinko Windy * Matikanefukukitaru * Hishi Amazon * Ines Fujin * Manhattan Cafe * Mihono Bourbon * Narita Brian * Rice Shower * Symboli Rudolph * Tamamo Cross * Winning Ticket * Ryu * Mega Man * Proto Man * Bass * Sonic the Hedgehog * Tails the Fox * Knuckles the Echidna * Ray the Flying Squirrel * Mighty the Armadillo * VIVIT * G41 * Inugami * Ryuko Matoi * Jotaro Kujo * Dio Brando * Kenshiro * Vinny Pizzapasta * Joel * Red * AJ * Napoleon * Arty Haze * Platelet (Cells at Work) * Tamamo no Mae (fate Series) * Nyaruko * Stuart Ashen The following characters have regular scenarios that require completion of their DLC to unlock. These stories tend to provide either a story seperate to the main story line or background information to the main story line. * Mitama Magahara * Silky Anteater * European Hare * Bald Eagle * Saiga * Hilgendorf's Tube-nosed Bat * Reindeer * Kris * Angry Video Game Nerd * Chef Excellence * Sadeki Tajiri * Chiwase Itsuba * Hibaru Kokutenshi * Arctic Fox * Tenma Suitokuin * Mana Tatsumiya * Setsuna Sakurazaki * Kongou * Pokémon Trainer Hilbert * Nya-tan * Pokémon Trainer Red (Classic Version) * JonTron The following is transcripts of every event the game has had so far. * New Years Day Event (Mitama Magahara) (The Tenjin and the Spirit of the New Year) * New Years Eve Event (Kisaragi) (Kisaragi's True New Year's Wish ~ A Wish of Purity and Innocence) * Australia Day Event (The Girl of the Desert Heat ~ Southern Danmaku) * Hinamatsuri Event (The Anteater that Wishes to be Wild Stares at the Starry Sky ~ A Wild Desire of Love!) * Valentines Day Event (Thomson's Gazelle's Special Date ~ Fight Jealousy of Love Away!) * Easter Event (Nintendo Switch, PS4) (A Mysterious Shadowy Stalker Emerges from the Darkness ~ VS. European Hare) * Easter Event (Xbox ONE, Arcade) (The Girl that Likes to Race Others ~ VS. Mountain Hare) * Easter Event (PC) (The Rabbit-like Rivals Brawl Together! A Clash of The Rabbit's Minds!) * Chinese New Year Event (The Dragon Master Storms By ~ VS. Chun Li) * Queen's Birthday Event (The PlayStation Man Hallucinating about Patriotism and Royal Mysticism (PS4, PC, Arcade), The Video Game Man Hallucinating about Patriotism and Royal Mysticism (Nintendo Switch, Xbox ONE)) * Tanabata Event (The Wish of the Child of Miare) * 4th of July Event (An American Brawl of Epic Proportions!) * Setsubun Event (Saiga-chan's Bean-throwing Adventure ~ Eliminate the Oni of the Past!) * Halloween Event (Nintendo Switch, Xbox ONE) (The Tengu's Halloween Journey!) * Halloween Event (PS4, Arcade) (Adventure of the Forgotten Sister of Scarlet) * Halloween Event (PC) (The Brawl of Vampire and Bat ~ A Deadly Danmaku Match) * Christmas Event (Reindeer's Christmas Rush!) * Christmas Event (Noelle de Rush ~ Sika Shoujo de Kawaiidesu!) * Christmas Event (The PlayMobil Christmas Apocalypse: Prevent the Rise of the Grass Masks!) * Summer Solstice Event (The Submarine Girls Head Out ~ Fighting Submarine Girls!) * Winter Solstice Event (The Maiden's Journey Through The Freezing Winter ~ VS. Letty Whiterock) * The Nerd Joins the Danmaku Bout Event * Excellence that Speaks Louder than Danmaku Event * Danmaku of the World of Dreams Event * The Moon Rising in the Scarlet Sky Event * Legend of the Four Kings x The Great Danmaku Crusade! Event * Rise of the Wall Street Bird Event * Challenge the Air Master Hooaka Sitodo! Event * The Fox Girl Aiming for Absolute Zero! Event * The Duel Between Magical Dog Girls: Who Will Win? Event * Red's Mysterious Pokémon League Challenge Event * Attack of the Great Tengu! ~ VS. Tenma Suitokuin Event * The Many Deaths of Phelous Event * A Formidable Fight of Magic Event * The Speedster of the Seven Seas Makes her Mark! Event * The Battle for the Japari Cafe's Tea! VS. Tea Fiend Kongou! Event * The Battle of Woman and Beast! Double Solomon Nightmare! Event * The Battle of Truth and Ideals ~ VS. the Trainer of Truth and Ideals Event * The Cat and Dog Girls of the Chinese Zodiac ~ Become the Best Eto-musume! Event * A Glitch in the Timeline ~ VS. Missingno Event * A Trip into Flexworld ~ VS. Phil Swift Event * A Rift Deep into Ultra Space - The Ultra Girl! Event * Lance VS Team Rocket - Dragon Master of Light Event * The Wolfgirl who Hears Voices - Maybe She's a Little Bit Crazy? Event * 3A Little Door into Phantasm - Gearbox Days of a Magical Wonderland Event * Praise the Wolf of the Sun! - Densetsu Okami Girl Event * Muse's Event (TBA) Version Differences TBA See Also * Soundtrack * Character Images * Stages